Under The Stars
by ForeverSpobyLover
Summary: Spencer is the smart school girl. Toby is the popoular 'bad' boy.What happen when they get the chance to meet each other better? Will they fall for each other and an unxpected love begin or... they'll only be hate between them? A Spoby Fanfiction! Rated T (some chapters may change to M)
1. Chapter 1

**First Day Of School**

The school bell rang and everyone was going to his class.I had history so I went to my class and sat down on my desk. Mrs Montgomery came in with a bunch of papers in her hands.

''Good Morning everyone'' she said

and started to hand over the papers to the 're 're the two test that we had take last week. One about Civil War and the other about Russian Revolution.I was always feeling excited when I was writing tests because I was always getting A but this time I had a different feeling. I was terrified! I had gotten F to both the tests! Everyone was laughing at me and what Mrs Montgomery said to me was really disapointing!

''Spencer, I feel so embarassed for you. I think your parents will feel the same too when they get here.I have already called them''

I couldn't stand that I get two F! I had egg on one's face!

nd then I wake up!Everything was just a dream, a really annoying dream that I was having the past four days.I put my hands in the air to strech them and then I get up of my bed. Today was the first day of my senior year of high was 6:30 so I took a shower, get dressed and then I headed downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. After a few minutes I heard two people walking down the was my sister Melissa and her boyfriend Ian.

"Good Morning Spencer" Ian said with a fake smile

I didn't reply.I hated him. Their realtionship was on and off. He was always hurting Melissa by cheating on her but for some strange reason she was always forgiving him.

"Spencer when someone says 'Good Morning' it's polite to say it back" Melissa said

"Not to hime" I said back

"Look Spencer,I don't know what I did to make you hate me but..."

Melissa interupted Ian "No Ian,you didn't do is just being ignore her"

I was angry that time,so I took my bag and headed to school. While I was walking I was checking my had sent me 'Happy First Day Of School My Love'. I text him back and I kept walking!

So...this is my first fanfiction!Chapter 2 will have Toby and the other guys.

I hope you like it!Please review because I want to read your thoughts and if you have any suggestion ,write it, it's always welcomed! :)

btw my story looks similar to the fanfic from prettylittlespoby13 Love&War.

I really loved this fanfic beacause some things that happened I had already thought them for my my fanfic is different and has a completely diefferent end!


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Together**

 **Spencer POV**

 **When I arrived at school Alison, Hanna and Emily were waiting for me in the hall near my locker. I hadn't seen Ali for the whole summer because she was on vacation with her family in Hawaii. She had change a lot. Her hair was longer and she was very tanned! Emily hadn't change so much and Hanna had only cut her hair short. I went there to greet them.**

 **"Heyyy" I said with a big smile**

 **"Hi Spence" they all said putting me in a huge hug.**

 **"So, how was your summer Ali?" I asked**

 **"Oh you know boring as every year. I had to be with my parents everywhere! Only when they're sleeping Jason and I could sneak out from them"**

 **"Did you meet any cute guys" Hanna asked with a smile on her face**

 **"A lot but there was a guy really special I met in a beach party. His name Tyler"**

 **"What about you girls?"Ali asked with excitement on her face**

 **"Well...I have a boyfriend since July" I confessed**

 **"What?...Really?! Details" Ali said still excited**

 **"His name is Alex and I met him in the tennis club and he is so cute!" I said**

 **After a few minutes Aria showed up with her boyfriend Ezra. They're together for almost one year now.**

 **"Hi" We all said**

 **Aria answered back the same and hugged us really tight so we couldn't breathe!**

 **"Oh look Caleb & Toby are here" Ezra said and he run over them.**

 **Toby was the most popular guy in the school. Every girl had a crush on him but rumors said that he haven't been in a relationship yet. For me he was the most annoying person that I had ever met. I couldn't stand him. He always liked to do pranks and especially on me beacause his scary pranks really made me scared the hell out of me!**

 **"Even though I don't like Toby, this summer he became from hot to hotter" Ali said admiring his body**

 **"Ohh yeah! Look at those abs!" Hanna said agreeing with Alison**

 **"Spencer don't you agree?" Ali asked me**

 **"Look, I'm not here to admire Toby's abs. I don't care about him." I said a little angry now.**

 **Since last year they thouht that I had a thing for him and they always teased me!**

 **Toby POV**

 **I Was standing in Caleb's locker with him and Ezra. Alison and her friends were standind in the end of the aisle. They're all very pretty but I couldn't keep my eyes from Spencer. Even though she was annoying she was so beautiful! She was tall , withbrown curly hair and her legs on that skirt she was wering..omg...made them go forever.**

 **"You're staring at Spencer again!" Caleb said with a grin on his face.**

 **Realising that I was actually doing that,I turned around and I just said "I wasn't looking at her"**

 **"It's ok to do that you know. She's hot" he said still smiling**

 **"Toby, do you like her" Ezra asked**

 **"Of course not! I would never date her!I hate her!"**

 **"Anyway, did you take your schedule? Ezra asked**

 **I nodded and pulled my schedule out of my pocket. " My classes are A.P English, Wights and Fitness training,French, then I have a free period and last class is calc".**

 **Spencer POV**

 **"First period is A.P English, second period is physics, third is French, then I have a free period and last period is calc" I anounced to my friends with excitement**

 **"I have English too" Hanna said while checking her schedule too**

 **"We all have English Hanna" Alison said correcting Hanna**

 **"I have Physics too on second period" Aria said**

 **"Me too" Emily also said smiling**

 **"Spencer and I have the same hour free period" Alison said**

 **The school bell rang and everyone was going on their classes so we began walking to our English class. When I walk in I smiled to Mrs Montgomery and then I sit on my desk in the front row. I hated front row! All of my friends were in the back. They could talk,texting without the teacher realising that. After all students have taken their seats, Mrs Montgomery started the lesson.**

 **It was time for us to leave so we had said to meet each other outside school. When I finished they're already there.I walked down the stairs and walked to them.**

 **"So did you like your classes?" Hanna asked**

 **"Yeah" Emily said**

 **"I think this year will be perfect" Aria said smiling.**

 **"Toby is in the same classes as me!" I blurred out**

 **"What?" I heard them screaming**

 **"In all of them?" Hanna asked**

 **"Except second period" I said**

 **"I feel sorry for you Spencer" Alison said**

 **"Well, just ingore him" Emily told me**

 **"I can't!He gives me on nerve everytime I see him."**

 **"You're talking about me again?" I heard a familiar voice saying that. We turned around and we realised that Toby and Ezra were standind behind us. Ezra went to Aria to give her a kiss on her cheek.**

 **"What do you want Toby?" I said**

 **"Just stop talking negative about me to your friends all the time! He yelled**

 **"You're annoying" I said angry now**

 **"No,You're annoying!" He said back**

 **"I hate you!"**

 **"I hate you more!"**

 **"Oh Ezra,look how cute they're fighting. Like a married couple" Aria said**

 **"Eww Aria! Toby and Spencer together?! Blah!" Ali said**

 **"Yeah! We could never be together!" Toby and I said that at the same time without realising it.**

 **Everyone start laughing except Alison. Ali didn't like Toby. In fact she hated him but for different reasons. She couldn't stand the idea of someone being more popular than herand also of someone don't have a crush on she always called him a jerk beacause of that. After everyone stopped laughing we decided to go so I take Ali and we headed for our homes.**

 **So in this chapter I introduce you a little the you can see Ali is alive,they're no A and also (for future chapters) the 'Jenna Thing' never happened.**

 **So I hoped you enjoy this chapter! :) Please follow,fav it and also don't forget to review it beacause I would love to hear your thoughts!Any suggestions are always welcomed :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sleepover**

Spencer POV

We were at school and it was lunch time. Our table was in the centre of the cafeteria. Behind us it was the table for all the 'popular' boys. Caleb, Ezra, some guys from the swimming team, some from the lacrosse team and of course they're 'leader' Toby. We were friends with the most of the guys so sometimes we were sitting together. But today Toby, Caleb and Ezra wasn't there.

"So...what are our plans for today" Ali asked

Today was Friday and we used to have sleepovers. We're watching films,gossip and more.

"What about watching the Notebook?" Emily suggested

"Not again. We have been seen this at least 10 times!"Hanna said

"Twilight?" Emily suggested again

"We have been seen this more times than the Notebook." I said

"Yeah but Edward is cute!" Emily blurred out

"Yes he is, but let's see Titanic. Jack is cute too" Aria suggested

"Yeah if you want to watch that bitch Rose letting him die!" Ali said

"Hey, don't see it in that way. See it like an unfulfilled love. Aria said back

"I have an idea" I said thinking of something really special

"Tell us" They all said

"Well I wanna keep it as surprise" I said

"Whatever. I'm going to the toilet to fix my make wanna come? Hanna said as she was standing behind Emily

"I'm coming! I need that too" Ali said

"I'm coming too" I said too and I stand up.

Toby POV

"Hurry up!" I heard Caleb shouting at me

"I do as fast as I can!" I said back

"What if they're not the ones who will come in" Caled said as he was helping me out

"I'm sure that they'll be. This is the time they usually get up from their table" I reply

"But if they're not?" He asked again

"Well, we will still have fun!" I said " Now we hide and we wait for Ezra's message.

After one minute Ezra had sent us the text' The're coming!'

Spencer POV

We're one step before we open the toilet's door. Hanna was in front of me and Ali was behind me. When Hanna opened the the door ,we all took a step in and suddenly two guys jumbed in front of us shouting ''Booo!'' Hanna and I scared the most and I as we're shaking we trip and fell to the floor!And then I realise that the floor was wet and the boys were Toby and Caleb.

"Damn it Toby! Stop being such a jerk!" I said loudly at him while Ali was hepling us to get up.

"This is the 12th time we try to scare you and guess what, we succeded again!" Toby said and they continued laughing.

"Stop it! It's not funny" I said angry

"Well... it for us!" He said back

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more"

" At least can you get the hell out of here?!It's still the girl's toilets." Hanna said

They left with a smirk on their faces.

"Uhmm...I think there's a problem" Hanna said staring at her trousers.

Hanna was soaking wet. Thank god I was wearing a skirt and I fell down on my knees,

"Wait, I might have something in my locker" Ali said and she go to check out

Ali was in the swimming team and she always had a pair of clothes just in case something happen. After a few minutes she came in with a pair of jeans. Hanna wore them and when we're done we went out to Emily and Aria.

School had finished and I was going home. When I get there Alex was waiting for me in his car. He saw me and he get out.

"Hi" I said with a smile.

"Hi" he said back and he leaned to kiss me.

"Oh I missed you so much"

"Come inside" I said as I unlocked the door

"Do you want coffee?" I asked him

"Sure" He said and I walked to the kitchen. On the table they're was a note.

'We'll be with Melissa the whole weekend.I left money for food in the drawyer. - Mum'

"Oh great" I blurred out

"What happened?" Alex asked

"My parents will be in Philadelphia for the weekend" I said while I was pouring the coffee into the cups

"So that means that we will have the whole house on our owns?" He asked with a smile on his face

"Unfortunately no. My friends and I will have a sleepover tonight. I said as I went to sit in the sofa next to him

We continued talking 'till it was time for him to leave.

"I'll call you tommorow" He said. He gave me a kiss in the cheeks and he left

Time for me to organise the sleepover.

First I went to my basement to find my old videos. I had decided to watch a video of when we're father used to have a video camera so he was always recording videos. I found one from my birthday party when I was 11. After that I went upstairs to take a shower and change and then I went to my kitchen to make popcorn.

After 15 minutes all the girls were here.

"So what we will watch?" Hanna asked excited

"Well I decided to watch a video of us when we're little" I said

"Ohhh that's an really good idea" Emily said

So we all sat on the couch with the popcorns in our hands to watch the video.

"Ohhh Hanna, you're so cute when you're 11" Ali said

"We're all so cute" Hanna said smiling

"And we have change a lot" Aria also said

We continued watching until it ended.

" I'm bored" Ali said trying to came up with something interesting to do

"Uhmm Spence.. do you have anything to drink? Hanna asked me.

I knew that Hanna wanted to drink alcohol as everyone in this room so I went to the kitchen,I opened the cabinet and I saw a bottle of vodka. I took it out with some cups and I went back to the girls.

"Is that what you wanted?" I asked Hanna

"Oh yes" and she stand up to take a cup as the other girls did.

"I found what to play!" Ali said with an evil smile on her face"The Truth Game" she confessed.

In the truth game we're asking each other questions and we had to answer them with honesty. But most of them we're difficult to answer

"I go first" Aria said and she turned her head to look at Hanna

"Which boy from our school is your biggest crush?"

"Well...you probably haven't notice that but I have a secret crush on Caleb"

"Really?" Emily asked in shock

"I knew that!" Ali blurred out

"How?" Hanna asked

"I have seen the way you look at him every time. I think that he likes you too. So if you like him... go for him"

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked again

"Yes!" we all shout

"My turn now" Emily said

"Ali...play Kiss,Marry,Kill with the boys of our school"

"Let's see...Kiss Noel beacause he is hot, Marry... I think Ezra beacause he is a good guy and then kill Toby" Ali confessed "Now it's my turn and I'm asking Spencer"

"So...would you rather give a really sexy french kiss to Toby or sleep with him?

Alison was always asking us the most annoying questions

"The both are very gross, but If I had to choose , the kiss obviously"I said annoyed

We continued playing the game, till we felt tired and a little drunk so we went to sleep.

 **So this was the third chapter. I'm so excited of writing this fanfic and I will try to upload chapters as soon as I can.**

 **Also I appreciate every review you write.I'm sorry for my grammar is not my native language but I will try my best.**

 **Also I have said that I really loved the Fanfic Love &War. This fanfic and mine is similar in the first chapter and in the whole concept (but mine will have a different ending)but in future chapters some things may be a coincidence and others are some things that I have read in books or see in films/tv shows. I get inspired of them and then I create my own version, not exactly the same. I'm sure that the most of the fanfic writers and in general writers have something to get inspired of. Either it is a another book, a film or even a song. :)**

 **So I hope you enjoy this follow and favourite it and of course don't forget to review it beacause I really want to know your opinions on this.**

 **Any suggestions are always welcomed :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paired Together**

"Spencer POV

"It's been a month since school started and everyone was excited only for one thing. Something that was epic! The Noel Kahn's Party! Noel was a big party animal and his parties were something that noone wanted to miss. When I got to school everyone was talking about this. I went to my locker to get my English books and then I headed to Emily's locker where all my friends was.

"I'm so excited for today!" Hanna said

"It's Noel's Party!Everyone is excited!" Alison also said

"It would be fun to get ready together" Aria said standing to the lockers

"You can come to my house" I said

"Yeah! Besides, Spencer's room is bigger" Alison said

"The other girls just nodded. After a few seconds the bell rang an we started walking to the English Class. As I walked in, I said 'Good Morning' to Mrs Montgomery and then sat at my desk.

""Good Morning Guys" Mrs Montgomery said when everyone was in. "So you will have to write a project about the American Civil War. The deadline will be next week and for a change everyone will work with somebody else. So these are the pairs" and she started anounced them to us.

"I really wanted to go with one of my friends. It would be much easier to work with them.  
"Fields with McCullers, Marin with Rivers, Montgomery with Vanderwaal, Fitz with DiLorentis" she continued to announced

"All my friends had different pairs.I wasn't going to be with them.I was a little sad at first but then I said to myself that it's just a project and I shouldn't care so much. Until I hear my name and the student I will work with. "Hastings with Cavanaugh" Mrs Montgomery said.

"Nooo!This couldn't be happening.I would work with anybody but NOT him!I hated him. After a while he came to my desk and sat next to me. 

"You know that I don't like this!" I said to him 

"Neither do I!" He said back 

"We have to find a way to work together if we want to get a good grade!" 

"Wow! A Hastings can't find a solution to a problem?! He said with a smirk on his face 

"You're a jerk! I hate you! I said with a loud voice 

"I hate you more" He shouted 

"What heppened here?" I heard Mrs Montgomery saying. I haven't realise that the whole class was staring at us. 

"I'm sorry Mrs Montgomery but I can not work with Cavanaugh. Can I change pair? 

"I'm sorry Spencer but that can't two will have to work together. Mrs Montgomery said and she went back to her desk. 

"So... the both of us will do a little research and write in detail some things. I will write about the causes and the outbreak of the war." I said to him 

"What will I write?" He asked 

"I don't know!You decide!" 

"Ok. I will write about what happened in the War,about the victory and the aftermath." He said 

I nodded my head and then I turned away. I wasn't going to have a chit chat with Toby. I hated him and besides we haven't had anything in common to talk about.  
After ten minutes of silence he spoke. 

"So we will keep being silent? You're boring" 

"What are you wanting to talk about? I asked 

"Well...how about tonight? Will you come to the party?" 

"Yes. How about you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. 

"Of course I will go!It's the party of the year" 

"I hope you have fun" I said but actually I didn't really mean it. 

"I hope you have fun too" he said back. After a while the school bell rang and everyone left the class including us.

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its a little small but I didn't want the party to be in the same chapter. Also the next chapter will be the party and it will be uploaded very soon.(maybe tomorrow)**

 **Author's Notes : I don't know If you have realize it but in this fanfic Toby doesn't completly hate Spencer. Actually he had a crush on her(and still sometimes he has beacause Spence is beautiful,smart,strong,independent(Toby's Type). BUT because Spencer really hates him, Toby is pissed off and all this years he had made himself hated her. In future chapters, when something will happen between them (oh yeah! It will!I'm sure everyone wants that) they will first be in denial and in shock because they used to hate each other and then... you will see what happens! :)**

 **So don't forget to follow/favourite it and also review it beacause I LOVE knowing what your thoughts about it are.**

 **Any suggestions are always welcomed :D**


End file.
